somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
SINKIN' IN THE BRaiN
SINKIN' IN THE BRaiN is a dreamworld featured in AI: The Somnium Files based on the Sagan Residence. It is a Somnium world created from Kaname Date's dream while napping at the Central Hospital. It acts as a tutorial for Somnium puzzles. History Date began his dream by talking to Aiba. Since it was the first time she had appeared in human form, Date initially did not recognize her. She told Date who she was, and explained Somnia and Mental Locks to him, after which Date began directing her through his dream. During her explanation, the figure of a man appeared briefly. Date told Aiba he did not recognize him, but she said he must know, since dreams are created from memories. Aiba determined that she was only able to interact with colored objects, so they needed to light up more of the room to progress. After she turned on the lights to break the first Mental Lock, a woman briefly appeared on the couch. Punching the head off the skeleton on the couch caused the room to crumble. Aiba fell through the floor and landed once more in the same room. There, she watched the figure of the same man from before walk through the front door. Once more, Date insisted he did not know who he was. Aiba used the gun-shaped key to unlock the door. She opened it to reveal the woman from before, motionless and bleeding on the floor, and the same man, a gun in his hand. As he began to turn around, Date woke up. Mental Locks Mental Lock #1 Turn on the light. TBA Mental Lock #2 Open the door. TBA Objects of Interest This action leads further into unlocking Mental Lock #1. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #2 (Select Hit on Skeleton) | Open | |- | Knock | |- | Tackle | |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #2 (With Gun) |'Put Gun in Keyhole' | This action unlocks Mental Lock #2, awakening Date from his dream! |- | Shoot | |- ! width="20%" |'Winter Iris' | colspan="4" |An iris flower on a pot, specifically named a winter iris for blooming in winter. Date seems rather curious at seeing a flower named after a woman's name. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #1 (Select Investigate on Door) | Grab | rowspan="2" |N/A | rowspan="2" |N/A | |- | Smell | This action removes the ''Thorns on the Switch.'' |- ! width="20%" |'Switch' | colspan="4" |A switch on the wall by the photograph. When first investigated, it is covered in thorns. After the Winter Iris has been removed from its stool, the thorns vanish as well. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #1 (Select Investigate on Door) |Pull Thorns | rowspan="3" |N/A | rowspan="3" |N/A | |- | rowspan="2" |'Turn On Switch' |With Thorns: |- |Without Thorns: This action unlocks Mental Lock #1! |- ! width="20%" |'Standing Lamp' | colspan="4" |A pink floral lamp shaped like a rose, about the size of Aiba herself. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #2 Only | Kick | rowspan="3" |N/A | rowspan="3" |N/A | This action leads further into unlocking Mental Lock #2. |- | Lift Up | |- | Turn Off Light | |- ! width="20%" |'Basket' | colspan="4" |A basket within the bookcase. Aiba can't see inside the basket while it remains inside. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #2 Only | Wear Basket | rowspan="3" |N/A | rowspan="3" |N/A | |- | Tackle | |- | Search | |- ! width="20%" |'Wine' | colspan="4" |A glass of red wine, named a Bansai-Wine -Spike Chunsoft Original Wine- from 1972. It lies on the table in front of the skeleton. |- | rowspan="3" |Lock #2 Only | Investigate | rowspan="3" |N/A | rowspan="3" |N/A | |- | Have a Sip | |- | Smell | |- ! width="20%" |'Skeleton' | colspan="4" |A full-body skeleton sitting on the sofa of the room, facing the table. Its left eye socket has blood dripping out of it. |- | Lock #2 (Select Search on Basket) | Investigate | rowspan="3" |N/A | rowspan="3" |N/A | |- | Lock #2 (Select Have a Sip on Wine) | Talk | |- | Lock #2 (Select Kick on Standing Lamp) | Hit | This action leads further into unlocking Mental Lock #2, and disables the ability to interact with the previous Mental Lock #2 objects still available. |- ! width="20%" |'Gun' | colspan="4" |A gun that came out of the skeleton's skull after it broke to pieces in the fall down. The barrel of the gun is shaped like a key. |- | rowspan="2" |Lock #2 (Select Hit on Skeleton) | Pick Up | rowspan="2" |N/A | rowspan="2" |N/A | |- | Investigate | This actions allows you to obtain the '''Gun'.'' |} Hidden Item * The hidden item is located on the kitchen sink, available after the room is deconstructed near the end of the Somnium. Trivia * The different occult objects in the basket include a UFO, a Chupacabra, and an American one-dollar bill. ** UFO is an acronym for an Unidentified Flying Object, usually associated with alien spacecraft. ** A chupacabra is a Latin-American creature of folklore, directly translating to "goat-sucker", which, as the name suggests, is reported to have drank the blood from rural livestock. ** The American one-dollar bill has the image of an Egyptian pyramid, with the Eye of Providence situated on the top. The Eye of Providence is usually associated to the urban legend of the Illuminati, the religious organization that oversees governmental faculties around the world. ** When investigating these objects, Date states "the truth is out there", which is a quote from the American show The X-Files. * The Bansai-Wine bottle has the label "Spike Chunsoft Original Wine", in reference to Spike Chunsoft, the company who made ''AI: The Somnium Files''. It is currently unknown what the year 1972 refers to, however. * When smelling the Wine, Date notes that he likes "good drinks and better company." This could be a reference to his hobby of visiting the bar Marble or the cabaret club Tiefblau. Category:Somnia